


Locks of Love

by Atlantis1129



Series: The Happily Ever Afters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Based off Rapunzel, Brief Gore, Crack-ish, Dumbledore is Dumbledore even as a dragon, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Ginny is a Bad Apprentice, M/M, Misunderstandings, Severus Hates Kids, magical hair, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis1129/pseuds/Atlantis1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape thought it would be a good idea to be the only potions master in Spinners End, it gave him plenty of time to experiment in between orders. The down side was the pay, which either didn't come at all or came in the form of gift baskets. The worst offender being the Weasley family and their terrible sweaters but one day the sweater comes with a little extra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locks of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the Happily Ever After bit. It's one of the handful of Snarry stories that popped into my head. So let me know what you think. :)

There was something soothing to be said about potion making. Once the ingredients were in their was hardly any work involved, just the sweet (sometimes pungent) smell of satisfaction. Since things were going so well it logically meant they were going to go terribly wrong in the next few minutes which could explain why one Severus Snape, potions master, sat glaring at his latest batch of calming draught. He had known better than to think flavor would do well in any potion. It always took too long to balance, took away too many of the useful qualities, and was just plain useless. However, his potion had gone fine which meant something else would go wrong. Probably something with payment, it was always with payment. He wondered sourly why it couldn't be with the potions themselves. Those he could fix, what he couldn't fix was the simple-minded idiocy of his townsfolk. How in the seven hells was he supposed to make them the endless amount of potions they wanted if he couldn't buy the damned supplies?

As if to punctuate his angry thoughts a loud wail cut through his brain like a cue-tipped shoved too far in the ear. "Don't those idiots ever stop getting pregnant?" He snarled, he wasn't a bloody mid-wife! But it wasn't another pregnant woman or any with sick, dripping infants, it was a sweater. A garish green sweater that wiggled and wailed plaintively at him. Severus frowned at the sweater. He could shut the door and let what he knew was a infant freeze to death. He could even go hunt down the dunderheaded parents. He didn't care for flying and he didn't need to deal with a corpse, especially since no potions called for it. 

But his quiet acceptance lasted until the red-faced, red-haired, squealing bundle was asleep. This was the last straw with this town! Who did the idiots think he was? A baby for a potion? What good did that do him? And what kind of people gave away a baby? 

Severus was packed, baby and all (it wasn't much really, just his cauldron and the last of his ingredients) before his internal rant was even finished. By the time it was finished he was far away from Spinners End. Too far, in fact, to hear the angry cries of the townspeople as they screamed justice against a vile kidnapper in the form of a certain potions master.

\-----------

The potions master had ridden the Knight Carriage until there were no more towns full of moronic people. From there he had flown on his broom with a great frown until he could no longer feel his arse. Then he took one full stride in his seven league boots and arrived in the den of a great, sparkly purple dragon that wore a pair of tiny speckles.

For several moments there was nothing but silence, Severus' heavy breathing, his much too loud thoughts. The baby was not positioned right for him to get to wand quick enough, and to drop either the baby or the cauldron would mean setting off the great beast of fire. With these thoughts Severus realized his life had boiled down to this moment. A unnamed, untimely death by dragon where no one would hear his bones crunch and--

"Lemon drop?" A rumbled from the very earth questioned. But it was not from the very earth. It was from the very large, very twinkly dragon.

"What?

"Lemon drop, my boy! Or some tea, you've got quite a large cup there."

The dragon had the audacity to wink at him. Severus drew himself up stiffly, sharp words bit at his lips eager to get out but then he sagged. It had been a long day. He had a baby that would not shut up, a dragon that winked and cauldron with basically no ingredients. He was done. "Fine." He hissed to both the dragon and the world in defeat.

"Excellent. Come this way, you look terrible."

Severus nodded warily. World be damned if he woke up in the belly of the beast, so be it.

\-----------

Severus did not end up in the belly of the beast the next. Nor the day after that or any of the following. Usually he only woke up to the damned beast humming loud enough to made his teeth chatter. But it helped care for the infant he regretted taking pity on, and gave him conversation when it wasn't being a insufferable know-it-all with twinkly eyes. It was not until the moment he woke up to a whimper and hot dragon breath on his face did he remember that the dragon was actually a dragon. As when they first met there was a long period of silence before the dragon smiled gently at him, speaking in the loud rumble that made Severus want to bash his skull into the floor in a effort to get out the ringing that followed. "I've took the liberty of making you a house, dear boy. You can't both stay in here forever."

More awake than he was several seconds prior, Severus pulled the over-heated toddler towards him and peered around the big beasts behind. There was barely a sliver of light to be seen. It was not for lack of space but for the early hour. The potions master snarled words that should never be said in front of small ears and sneered at the dragon. 

"And it didn't occur to you to do this at a more reasonable hour?"

The dragon looked equal parts amused and mischievous, "I would've thought you'd be happy to get out as soon as possible so I would have to wake you."

Severus felt like he could breath fire but he held himself back and angrily got his pack ready along with the still snoozing toddler. How it slept through such noise he'd never know. With a sharp wave of his hand to tell the dragon to hurry up, Severus followed the swishing tail outside the cave. What he was greeted with was a tall, narrow, stone tower. All around it he could see several windows starting from where the dragons chest began and ending just below the roof. They were too small for anyone to fit through even if they had been closer to the ground and there was no door. The potions master tried to be grateful, and he was but there was no door. "There's no door."

"Of course not, Severus! What do you need a door for?"

His sleep addled brain could not think of a reply that was telling the dragon where it could shove it's glasses. Absently he rocked the toddler while he waited for the dragon to continue. If she woke he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. But the dragon said not a word, it grabbed a cursing, shrieking potions master and toddler carefully with its teeth and surged into the air. They were deposited softly through the top most window which was large enough for the dragons head and another at that. It was quiet pleased with itself and Severus would remember to be thankful when he stopped thinking about ways to skin a dragon.


End file.
